


Something New

by StillinTraining



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More characters and pairings to come, personal headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillinTraining/pseuds/StillinTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few short drabbles about our favourite boys (and maybe girls) in relationships and how they bring up new ideas for the bedroom to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> so here I am, presenting a few ideas I had in my head about the KnB characters. Thanks to many fanfictions and the original show I have pretty solid headcanons of how I imagine their dynamics in relationships and the bedroom. So I was thinking of sharing some of them on how they tell each other/persuade each other of new ideas in the bedroom (or elsewhere). 
> 
> Those are the first three pairings. I plan to always post three pairings at a time. Most of them will be fairly common like Kagami/Kuroko, but I plan on introducing some rare or crack pairings as well if I have a good idea for them. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy them.  
> Have fun. =)

KagaKuro

“Please consider it, Kagami-kun.”

It was a normal Saturday afternoon, Kagami and Kuroko had just returned from a match of street ball and taken a shower before cuddling up on the couch of Kagami’s apartment. Kuroko had a habit of using relaxed times like this to bring up suggestions for their sex life, which always caught his lover off-guard. Kagami was sure he did that on purpose. As if talking about this sort of thing wasn’t difficult enough already. People tended to assume that Kagami, thanks to his foreign upbringing, felt no such thing as shame while discussing possible sexual adventures, while completely ignoring the fact that Japan might be considered a rather open-minded country when it came to sex, much more so, at least, then the US. 

“A-are you sure? I mean…that sounds a bit painful…and we need a lot of stuff for it. What if I accidentally hurt you?” Kuroko smiled at him softly and petted his knee reassuringly. “I have thought this through very carefully, Kagami-kun. Please trust my judgment and don’t worry about it.” That’s what you always say, Kagami thought, but so far his partner had been right every time and his ideas certainly spiced up their nightly (or not so nightly) endeavors. “Ok, so we can try it. But what about the stuff we’ll need?” He asked, whispering the last part of the sentence as if he were afraid someone might hear them. “I happen to have them all ready. They’re in my sports bag in the bedroom.” Kuroko said, as casually as if he were talking about the weather. “Sometimes I can’t believe you’re real.”

MidoTaka

‘You’ve got mail!”

Midorima had been busy with work, sitting behind a work desk in the university library, when his laptop made this announcement. He quickly turned off the obnoxious speakers, mumbling apologies to his fellow students before checking the mail’s content. Ever since he and Takao had become a couple some years ago (who was he kidding, ever since they had met) Midorima had found himself in countless embarrassing situations. That very moment in the library, though, certainly ranked high on his list of unforgettably horrible situations.

Takao, that shameless bastard, had sent him several links to different websites telling him to “please read it”. Thoughtlessly, Midorima opened the first link, only to be greeted by a cascade of various people, naked people, engaging in acts that very clearly were not meant for public display, at least in his opinion. The young doctor-to-be closed the tab as fast as possible; he could definitely not risk to be seen watching porn, whether or not it was intentionally. For a bit longer, Midorima resumed to his work, but the images had burned themselves into his mind. Disgruntled, but also slightly curious, he got up and left the library to find a place where he would be undisturbed. 

It was already late in the evening when Midorima finally returned home. Takao was not yet there; the raven haired boy often stayed behind to help out his professor with one thing or another. Since neither of them was a passionate cook, the older had got them some light supper from the local store. He put it in the fridge for later and went to take a bath, the images of this afternoon still haunting his thoughts.  
When Takao came home that night, he was tired but at the same time very happy and satisfied. “Shin-chan, I’m home!” He called out as he got out of his shoes and jacket. There was no answer so he went straight to the bedroom, expecting his boyfriend to be fast asleep already, but he found something else entirely. “I knew you would like the idea.” He smirked and closed the door behind him. 

AkaTaka

„So, what do you think?“ Takao asked, his hips leaning on the back rest of the couch his lover was currently sitting on. 

“I don’t know. Is it physically possible?” The red head answered without even looking up from his book. A smirk spread over Takao’s lips. “Unless my sources have suddenly become unreliable, yes.” He said. “It’s a bit of a challenge I suppose.” His tone was nonchalant, almost bored and it piqued Akashi’s interest. It was almost laughable at times, Takao thought, how easy it was to taunt the man, despite all his outward appearance. Without waiting for an answer he straitened his back, as if to walk away. “I don’t mind if you’re not up to it. It’s more of an advanced technique anyway.” 

As calm as a lake on a windless day, Akashi closed his book and carefully placed it on the table. “You have 30 seconds to get ready.” As if on cue Takao disappeared to their bedroom, a content grin on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the second part of my headcanons.   
> This time it's mostly rare pairings that I somehow came to love. Don't even know how. XD
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it.

AkaKaga  
“Just do it.” Akashi said, staring down his unwilling partner. “The hell I will.” Kagami growled. Even though it had been several years now, the taller red head had never got used to the fact that no matter what it was, Akashi demanded absolute obedience. He just wasn’t obedient by nature and he wouldn’t become so just because it caused friction between them once in a while. It was about time Akashi got rid of this controlling nature of his, Kagami thought stubbornly. The shorter man clicked his tongue. “Why do you have to be so difficult all the time?” He asked, annoyance very apparent in his voice. “I’m the difficult one?” Kagami bristled, already running out of patience. 

It had always been like this between the two of them. Akashi wanted something he knew would be to their mutual benefit, and Kagami refused merely because his lover couldn’t ask properly. Those confrontations often ended in a stalemate, but never for long. Driven by stubbornness neither party would give in easily, no matter what. 

“Really Taiga. I don’t see what the problem is here.” Akashi said, but almost regretted it when he saw his partners temper flare up even more. “The problem? I’ll tell you. My problem’s that you always come up with some kinky shit and expect me to go along with it.” Akashi blinked once, twice, and then smirked, an expression that showed just how full of himself he was right now that it made the other grind his teeth in frustration. “I am sorry, Taiga. I wasn’t aware of your apparent dislike of our sexual activities.” Sarcasm was dripping from every syllable he uttered but his face revealed nothing but collected calmness, left for his eyes, which were alive with mirth and playfulness. “The suggestion seemed perfectly reasonable to me, considering certain tastes and preferences on your part.” At this, Kagami turned a furious shade of red from his chin to the tip of his ears. He opened his mouth to say something but, as so often, he couldn’t come up with a good retort. “Bastard.” The taller boy growled and Akashi knew that he had won once again. “Don’t give me that look! Just get that manipulative ass of yours to the bed room.” Chuckling softly, Akashi complied right away. 

 

AkaMidoTaka  
“The answer is no!”

Midorima panted, trying hard to keep his voice steady and to sound strict, but failing miserably. “Aw, don’t be such a spoil-sport, Shin-chan. You’re way too prude.” Takao grinned wickedly, his lips slowly closing around the tip of his lover’s painfully swollen cock. “Kazunari is right. You should lighten up a bit and relax. It is ok to have fun sometimes.” Akashi chimed in, his arms wrapped around Midorima’s body from behind, fingers skillfully teasing his nipples. “I don’t want to hear that from you of all people.” The taller man hissed between moans full of pleasure. 

Those impish demons had been at it for hours now, teasing and tempting him, but Midorima swore not to give in to their ridiculous idea this time. They got away with too much madness as it was, which oftentimes made him wonder how he could have agreed to this peculiar relationship in the first place. “You’re too harsh on me. I changed for the better.” Akashi said, his voice amused and cocky, while his fingers sneaked smoothly into Midorima’s soft and well-lubed entrance. “Sei-chan’s right. Just let go. We know that’s just what you want.” A colorful curse slipped from his lips; since the very day Akashi joined their relationship Takao had shown an extreme willingness to agree with the red head on pretty much everything Midorima opposed. How the hell was he supposed to fight that? Especially when it felt so amazingly good, with Takao riding his cock like there was no tomorrow, and Akashi buried deeply inside him, hitting his prostate again and again. Who could still think straight like this? Midorima, for one, couldn’t, and the longer they worked on “persuading” him, the more insignificant his reasons for objection seemed to get. “Fine. But only once.” Akashi and Takao exchanged a heated look and finally granted their lover his long desired release.

 

AoTaka

Takao was preparing dinner for the two of them when the door to the apartment was opened. “Welcome home.” He greeted his lover, without looking up from his task. Before the black haired man knew it, two strong arms wrapped themselves around his body, holding him tight. Takao turned his head to say something but his lips were quickly sealed by a fierce and passionate kiss before Aomine lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder like a bag of flour. “What the hell you think you’re doing?” The smaller protested, struggling, but to no avail. “Let me down. I have to turn off the stove.” He complained but stopped when his back hit the mattress of their bed. 

“The stove can wait.” Aomine said, his voice deep and full of lust, as he loomed over his partner’s body. The young police officer wasn’t one for romantic foreplay and lazy cuddling; Takao knew that much, but the ferocity with which he discarded his clothes was rare. “What’s got into you?” He asked, almost amused at his lover’s eagerness. When the other did not reply, Takao buried his fingers into the short hair and gave it a sharp tug, which Aomine answered with an angry growl. “Some guy at work kept talking about that new thing he and his spouse were doing this weekend.” He replied while working his way down over the others’ neck to his chest. “Couldn’t stop thinking about it and how much I want to try that with you.” A shiver ran down Takao’s spine at the image of his lover all hot and bothered just by thinking of him and a soft whine escaped his mouth when he began to realize what was in store for him tonight.

In the end they had to go out for dinner. The vegetables he had wanted to blanch had turned into an undistinguishable mush and the rice was as dry as can be. Nonetheless, Takao didn’t find it in himself to complain about it. He never did, really. Their little adventures were far too amazing for him to be bothered by such trivialities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope I could entertain you all just a bit. =)
> 
> Comments or Kudos are appreciated and if you come up with a pairing you would like me to do, feel free to make a request.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while since I've written anything for this fandom. Yuri on Ice has kept me captive for weeks now and before that life was just too busy. Anyway, as per request from HajishunAndKaishunShipper here my version of KagaTakaAo. Enjoy =)

“So what do you think?” Takao asked, a gleam in his eyes that betrayed the calm of his face. “I think it’ll be very difficult to get Taiga to agree to this.” Aomine replied, his brows furrowed as if he were deep in thought. “It’s always difficult to get him to agree. What I want to know is whether you’ll help me or if I have to nix the idea.” It would be a pity, the black haired man thought, but there was no helping it if they couldn’t all enjoy it. If it were only him and Aomine, Takao was sure, things like this wouldn’t even be open to debate, but with Kagami it was a little difficult at times. Not that he minded, neither of them did, it was just Kagami’s personality to be careful about experiments in the bedroom. His lovers teased him about it more often than not. It was just too cute. “Of course I’ll help. This looks fucking amazing. I want to try it right now.” Aomine had always been experimental and meeting Takao and Kagami had only made that urge for new things stronger. There were just so many things to try and experience and so little time to actually do it, the bluenette thought bitterly “We’ll need a plan.” Aomine eventually said and smirked as he noticed the impish grin on his lover’s face. “Don’t worry about that. I have a plan or two already.”

Kagami had a strange feeling once he entered his home. It was quiet, eerily so. That was most unusual for neither Aomine nor Takao (nor himself for that matter) were the quiet type. There was always something going on in their flat, but today it was quiet and that made Kagami worry. He looked around the flat and found the door to their bedroom slightly ajar as dim light pooled out into the hallway. The moment he was close, the redhead could hear muffled noises from within and couldn’t help but peek through the opening. His breath hitched for a moment at the lewd display in front of him. That…was new, he thought, eyes wide and cheeks aflame with embarrassment and yet he couldn’t look away. Kagami wanted to turn around and leave them to it for a moment (there was no way he would get involved in something so…kinky) and yet his body refused to move so much as an inch. By now, Takao’s sharp eyes had spotted their befuddled lover and he gave a nod towards Aomine. The actual show could now begin. 

Within the next few minutes, Kagami had become painfully hard in his jeans and his breath was labored as he tried to hold back from touching himself or joining them. Were they tricking him again? Was this all to get him to agree to yet another lunatic idea one of them had dug out somewhere in the depths of the internet? Kagami found he didn’t care very much for the answer. The longer he watched them, the more he wanted to join. Finally, when he heard their seductive voices moan and whimper his name, he gave in and joined them on their bed. There would be time to complain later.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. The first part of my drabbles. =D  
> I hope you enjoyed them and maybe got a laugh out of it here and there. The next one should come up within a week and I'll try to keep it that way as long as RL doesn't get in the way.
> 
> Please tell me what you think and feel free to suggest some pairings to me that you would like to read about. I will definitely attempt to write something if I have an idea for them.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
